I Love the Way you Lie
by iAnneart
Summary: I know that there is another one shot with the same name but trust me they are not about the same thing! I worked really hard on this one, and of course it's about Jazmine and Huey.. with a an unusual relationship. R&R ! R


Hey y'all I've been getting a lot of ideas for writing :O I am really _really _hoping that someone might get this idea and turn it into a better one shot because I think mine is really messed up, confusing and looong! My Bad!

* * *

_Just gonna stand there & watch me burn,__  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

She sobbed with no console, making her pillow soaked in salty water.

Her cheek stung with a fury, mostly because of the bloody scratch that looked more like a burn and the ugly red bruise that was right on top of her cheekbone. Her entire body no longer had a tanned skin color but instead was hidden beneath large purple, black and green bruises. Though she suffered so much at the moment, she would go through triple the pain if she could have done something to avoid...

Curled up in a tight ball on her pink turned magenta bed, and both of her hands cradling her hurting stomach, she cried even harder. If that was even possible.

_Just gonna stand there & hear me cry,  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie._

She hated him for doing this to her.  
Yet, with that burning loathing in her heart,

_I love the way you lie..._

She loved him._  
_

* * *

_I can't tell you what it really is,  
I can only tell you what it feels like._

He felt like he couldn't breath.  
His stomach felt so nauseous, he thought he was going to vomit any moment.

_And right now, there's a steel knife in my windpipe._

Dizziness struck him in such overwhelming waves that it threatened to make him collapse, but all of this combined wasn't the worst part. His chaotic mind was reeling out of control, dark thoughts swirling about with such velocity that it resembled a powerful hurricane at its full and terrible glory. The underlying cause of all his well deserved suffering was one pesky and irritating emotion that consumed his entire being.

Guilt.

_I can't breath but I still fight while I can fight,_

Not only because of what happened and what he done, but because it actually occurred again. It was sad really. It was something he thought he would _never_ have to experience this. He was different, he presumed. He wasn't a nigga.

He was worse- a nigga and a hypocrite.

_As long as the wrong feels right, It's like I'm in flight._

The table right in front of the large bedroom window suddenly flipped over with a loud crash actually splitting in two wooden pieces from the force. Books, documents, and paper fluttered to the ground . His leg trembled slightly as he retracted it and took many steps back until he fell into his bed. " I need to fix this." He whispered, eyes glued to the ceiling.

'Too late to be saying that now.'

It really was.

* * *

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

The door slammed loudly as the two bickering voice rose in volume.

The other two were probably doing their stupid shit like always, so it just left him and her. Their argument was cut short as she plopped down on the camel colored couch, arms crossed with a pissed off expression in her face. The only reason she was there was because her father told her that he would be late for work and he didn't want her to be in the house alone, so she was stuck there until her darling daddy arrived.

"So you're gonna stay mad at me forever?"

_It's like I'm huffing paint & I love it the more I suffer._

"Pretty much."

He sighed loudly, clearly frustrated and his hands pulled at his hair. "What do you want me to do? I already said I was sorry!" Her face darkened significantly and spoke in a monotone voice, . "Sorry doesn't cut it. This isn't the first time you did this." The boy just shook his head, uncrossing his arms .

_I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown,_

"It's not like I do it on purpose." His orbs grew less cold which immediately made her own hard expression lessen for a split second before returning to her dark scowl. " Don't give me that shit, that's what you said last time.." She muttered.

_She resuscitates me._

He glared at her and without thinking, his sharp tongue got the best of him. " Pardon me for forgetting a date that had no significance whatsoever." If she was mad before and hadn't demonstrated it, she was about to do that right that fucking instant. " So our anniversary has no significance to you, bastard." Her voice was calm, but dangerous.

_She fucking hates me, and I love it._

* * *

The boy was now downstairs in the living room. She was gone already, but the presence of her was still lingering in the air .

He approached a wall that was different from the others.

It was damaged, with a small white crater in it, beige paint chipped & wood splintered as well. His brown hand reached out and touched the edges of the hole, seeing the crevices that he made such a long time ago.

When the problems began. When he found out that no one in this world had complete self control.

* * *

_Wait where you goin'?_

"No, no I didn't mean it in-"

He really should have used his words wisely.

"Listen to me! I did not mean-"

_I'm leaving you! No you ain't  
Come back, w__e're running back right back,_

"Fuck you!" He he tried to dodge the flying objects headed straight toward his head.

"Everything in the entire freaking universe is more important than ME!" Hell hath no fury of a woman scorned.

"I just don't know how to deal with you, you always treat me like crap"

"I don't-" He got a handful of markers shoved down so hard in his throat, he gagged about twenty times and choked them out. "Shut the_ hell_ up and let me finish." Her voice was venomous.

"You pushed me away, and I try to be a good girlfriend but you make it so fucking _hard_."

_Here we go again,_

"I guess I could pass last year but now? Oh no. no you have another thing coming-!" Her voice started cracking.  
The seventeen year old was speechless, still coughing up a storm. She threw the remote control at him, then the wooden paint brushes that really _really _hurt. " I HATE you, stupid men they're all the same! All of them are brainless self-centered-"

"Wait hold the hell up, " He interrupted, glaring at her. It was an understatement to say that he wasn't angry,

_It's so insane 'cause when it's goin good,  
it's going great- I'm superman with the wind in his back._

"Your one to talk, it's not like being with you is such a walk in the park you naive hypocrite." Her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. One of the things that she _hated _so much that it boiled to the core was when someone called her naive, and he knew it as well. "Oh helll nah you didn't just call me that."

"I did." He said in an even tone, challenging her. " And I'm about to call you a b-"

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad its awful I feel so ashamed_

"A WHAT? Tell me what!" She shouted, her green eyes almost seemed to turn red. " A BITCH!" He spat.

**SLAP!**

Her small palm left a stinging and reddened mark on the left cheek. His eyes widened. He never expected her to hit him_._

_'_How dare she the little-' Then his orbs grew large, glazing over in an intense rage in half a second. Without logic or reasoning, he found himself shoving her hard to the nearest wall. The air was suddenly still and heavy; her heart accelerated.

"Who the fuck do you think you are... to act like you owe me?" He asked in a low voice. Silence.

_I snap, "Whose that dude?",_

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, " You're scaring me..." She managed to break the still air.

"You should be scared." His words came out almost like a whisper. "W-what are you doing?" Her voice rose in alarm and a loud scream came out when she saw his curled up fist coming right at her.

"NO!"

_I don't even know his name._

Her eyes shut tight, and she whipped her head back expecting the blow. His fists crashed into the hard surface of the wall right next to her head. Missed her by only inches. She shrank down in size, looking at him with horrified eyes. His own orbs widened. His fist was retracted in a split second, and he looked down at his hand in shock for a brief moment before looking straight at the love of his life.

_I laid hands on her,I never stooped so low again_

The one he almost hit.  
_  
I guess I don't know my own _**_strength,  
_**_-  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

It looked like her room had been bombed_._

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

Or witnessed some kind of explosion. Either which. She always destroyed in her painful days, so in effect, she had turned her favorite place into a war zone. Nothing was spared. Even her little Christian glass and porcelain figurines were shattered on the carpet floor unceremoniously.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
but that's alright because I love the way you lie._

Her cellphone, which was something that she had pressed firmly against her ear, was one of the two things in her entire room that were not on the ground, broken or trashed. "Yes it's Timid Deer lane!" She sobbed. "Please come I-I" Her hurried and frantic voice cut short as crying induced hiccups racked her body. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down her hysteria. She did this by looking at the only picture frame hanging above her bed intact. A photo of him and her together. Truly happy.

_I love the way you lie._

"It's an emergency." She finally was able to say.

_I love the way you lie..._

* * *

"I just can't believe what you're saying." He said aloud, fists balled up tightly trying to not look directly at her.

It was proving hard however since her piercing cat green eyes just seared into his soul with such anger that it almost made him forget that _he _was the one that was mad at her in the first place. "I don't see why you're acting like this." He continued, his voice calm and serene when really he was about to explode like a volcano. Couldn't she fucking see that she torturing him with her stupid antics?

___You ever love somebody so much  
_  


Couldn't she see that he got jealous because she was the only one who he truly cared for? The only fucking person that he gave a shit about because he loved her?

___You can barely breathe w__hen you're with them_

His girlfriend in front crossed her arms and cocked her head. " Act like what?" There was a challenging tone to her voice. " I saw how you were looking at him." His eyes narrowed and voice growing a bit less collected. She rolled her eyes at him, which you know- didn't make him angry at all.

Uh, not.

"You saw how I looked at _who_?"

"That guy! The one at the gas station!" She groaned frustrated. " Are you gonna start with your same story that I flirt with every guy that crosses my way, cuz you _know _that's not tru-"

"Bullshit_._"

_You meet and neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
_

" It wasn't what you thought it was. I don't understand why you're being so-" Then her words were cut short as her annoyance quickly grew. The mulatto pushed him away as a defiance and gave him a chilling glare. Why in the world did she have to explain herself at all?

"You have no right to accuse me of anything, you arrogant son of a bitch either you get your anger in check or I'm walking out this door and NEVER coming back." The minute she said these words both knew this was not true.

It was the same words she said last time. And last time. And the time before that. So he really didn't take her threat seriously.

"I have ALL the right to accuse you of whatever the fuck I want!"

Her mind suddenly took her back a bit. When they barely got together in the 8th grade. How he treated her and was never rude to her. He had never ever would even _think..._

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get 'em_

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that!" She shouted, temple vein throbbing.

"I will if you deserve it!" His strong hands wrapped around her delicate wrists, shaking her quite harshly. " Get off me you psycho bitch!" She thought she sounded a lot like Riley at the moment there. Then fear gripped her heart as a thought entered her brain. 'What if he knows...'

His grip tightened and his voice lowered. "Scream at me... one more time."

_Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em_

The jade irises shrank as her maddened black pupils grew large. "Get da **FUCK **OFF ME HUEY** !**" She screamed furiously, trying to free herself from his strength. His hands, those beautiful parts of his body that held her close when she felt bad or to touch her, in that moment turned into the darkness in her dreams and the evil figure that wanted to devour her.

_You swore you've never hit 'em  
__Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

They grew closer to her, to vision and at that moment Jazmine DuBois knew that the promise would be broken again.

___Now you're in each others face  
Spewing venom w__hen you spit 'em_  


The brown palm colliding with her flushed cheek almost seemed like it happened in slow motion. The noise of skin against skin rang loud and clear all over the empty residence. Her neck twisted back to extraordinary proportions, falling sideways to the wooden figure crumpled as her head hung down, looking only at the ground and making it impossible to see her face since her wild red hair covered it all.

_You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down_

All was dead silent. She did not utter a scream or even a mild yelp. Why would she, if it would be pointless to waste her voice? Not either one made a move. Huey had a stoic expression in his face, which was strange because he always looked pretty much horrified whenever it happened. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, her shoulders started shaking and the soft sound of sobs were heard.

The usual.

_Pin 'em So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em_

His footsteps grew closer to her crumpled distorted figure. She gave a sharp yelp when Huey's hand had a firm grip on her wild hair and yanked it up.

_It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both_

"What are you doing.." She whispered while her jelly-like legs struggled to get up so he wouldn't pull at her hair anymore. It didn't matter because the boy gave a great big wrench again making her yelp in pain. "Just be quiet." He commanded harshly. She obeyed because that what she had to do in these type of situations.

_So they say it's best_

_To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya_

Jazmine was standing upright now with the fear in her tearful jade eyes not hidden. She tried to look away from his intense wine colored orbs but then she heard him say. "Look at me." Her lips trembled, and forced herself to gaze at her love. His face was contorted in a disturbing expression that made her instinct go haywire into running far away. Away from him.

_Cause today  
That was yesterday_

It all grew dead silent for a really long time. "You're a mess." He finally said, disgust clear in his face. Jazmine looked down as if ashamed, tugging at her torn camisole. What was coming next, she knew by heart. "Go upstairs and take a shower. I'll bring you your school bag and when you're done, I want you to fix yourself up." He instructed. "Is that clear?" She nodded dumbly.

_Yesterday is over  
It's a different day_

"Don't worry about your clothes. I'll lend you something." He pushed her gently towards the stairs, urging her to go up. The bruised girl reluctantly started to advance one step at a time. Taking her time getting her towel at the hamper and at the bathroom she was supposed to be in, the one that had her personal shampoo conditioner and body wash. Now she was in the spacious Freeman bathroom, seemingly waiting for something.

Maybe for the nightmare to end.  
Or for that monster back in the living room to turn in the caring and honest guy she had grown to love.

Or maybe to redo her fatal mistake.

_Sound like broken records  
Playin' over_

She shed her clothes slowly and painstakingly, lengthening out the process much more than needed. The chrome faucets came to life as the sound of rumbling water filled the room. The sullen girl stepped in the carefully, relishing the hot water burning her skin.  
After an hour of showering and hushed crying, she wrapped herself around the big fluffy white towels and walked out to Huey's room. Jazmine entered the dark warm room, only light up by two candles on the drawer, and closed to the door to dry off her body as well as her sopping wet hair. Now she waited some more sitting on his bed with the white fabric wrapped around her once again. It was only a matter of time..

_But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint_

The door opened to reveal her multicolored leather handbag that also had her makeup in it. Then the person holding it appeared. Her grip on the towel tightened subconsciously. He lied the bag right next to her and touched her cheek tenderly- almost like if the old Huey was returning and the bastard in his body would leave for good.  
"Get dressed and get fixed." He left abruptly.

It was so so strange... Huey actually seemed bipolar at times. He was enraged one second, at a point where Jazmine would think her life was in danger, and in a second he would be like nothing happened and he was the perfect boyfriend. Dipped in gold. She felt his undying love.

Putting on a white wife beater that strangely resembled an effeminate looking tank top and some faded mid thigh black shorts she had left, she quickly started applying her makeup.

Jazmine preferred to always go with a natural look. Flawless skin, with no blush or bronzer and just mascara that made her eyelashes look dark and sultry.

_You don't get another chance_

" Okay.." She said shakily. " I'm ready." The door opened and closed to reveal him again with a slight smirk on his features. She sucked in her breath. His hand slipped into hers and he led her closer to his bed. " Lay down." He said smoothly, not in a commanding or harsh tone of voice but soft. She obeyed because thats what she had to do in these situations.

Submit herself completely.  
As she slowly touched the pillow with the back of her head, she closed her eyes and forced her body to become an empty vessel.

An hour passed.

_Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again_

The rest of the house was completely empty and with no other noise except for the muffled ragged breathing. complete silence all around for a moment was present, and everything seemed peaceful and tranquil. but that soon ended.

"Don't stop..."

_Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window_

Jazmine moaned lustily, lolling her head back as her body rocked in sync to his rhythmic thrusting. He closed his eyes slowly, tightening them until they were squeezed shut tightly, so he couldn't see and only focused on what he felt. He wasn't one to express himself when he was enticed but at the time, his brain was not in control.

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

"aww _shit, _" He managed to hiss out, being cut off with his own bliss. The girl beneath him let out another throaty animal-like moan, and his pace quickened dangerously much like his heartbeat at the moment. His hands continued to grope her, consumed in a mindless passion, stroking her perky breasts, thick thighs, and ass in his own haste momentum. He put his lips on her all over, always beginning with her feverish and wet neck, sucking on her collar bone and going south.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

"GOD, please _don't_ stop" She cried out in his ear with her voice escalating every second so it seemed, squeezing her inner walls involuntarily therefore giving her partner even more pleasure.

" _Damn, _you're tight," His strained voice was heard as he gripped her shoulders and waited for it. As soon as he heard that small voice again calling out his name in pure ecstasy he started to _really _tear her up.  
Her arousing moans turned to erotic screams and it prompted him to slam into her harder than the last, his pulsating member filling her in and stretching her nice and good. The thrusts grew even more violent and he shoved himself all the more deeper. " huey... oh yes hueey, HUEY."

___But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts._  


The bed that was once rocking subtly now was like some type of angry jumping bull that was repeatedly crashing into the chipping walls. Both of them didn't even notice that they had completely changed positions, now the mulatto girl on all fours gripping the wooden headboard of the bed tightly while the afro headed boy was right behind her on his knees upright, his hands secured around her waist and slamming into her doggy style.

Which what they were at the moment. Animals acting on instinct.  
Primal.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

"oh God, oh God... oh _fucking _God!_"_

"FUCK," He groaned loudly, speeding up in strength until in one shattering pound he released his seed in her womb and both reached their climax at the same time.

She let out a final ear splitting scream in euphoria and agony.

Huey couldn't even say a word; his orgasm was that powerful it rendered him speechless. Her eyes were closed in order to hide the tears that threatened to spill all over her cheeks.

_But that's alright._

Everything grew quiet once again. Huey was no longer on top of her but beside her, both of their chest rising up and down erratically. Their loud heartbeats was in their ears. They felt the same. Breathed the same. They were one. It was like that for a moment, before Huey stood up and put himself together professionally.  
She felt like they had connected like how they always

"That was good." He said, buttoning his white long sleeved shirt. They he acted was like if he just had sex with some random hooker that his girlfriend. And in a way, he was.

_Because, I love they way you lie._

"Waaay better that the last time." His pants slipped on, and he buckled his belt. Jazmine did nothing at all, just laying there naked on his bed. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling and her mind went a million miles per second. She told herself she wouldn't let him. She swore that she wouldn't. But it didn't matter because once again she had succumbed to his wishes, let him fuck her until his dick got tired. it wasn't like she wanted it to end. Because even though of all the abuses she had suffered through him, she was madly in love with him. She also deserved every punishment he gave her.

Because she was a whore.

She didn't deserve him. He didn't cheat on her like she did on him. Jazmine registered a slight noise of the door opening and closing shut, which signaled that he left.

_I love the way you lie._

Then she discovered something lying beside her on the bed, like a wet sticky glove. Her brows furrowed trying to figure out what the hell that thing was, and a curious finger approached it and poked it.

Her eyes widened in realization.

A broken condom.

_I love the way you lie._

* * *

The door came down in the Freeman residence.

Cops surrounded the area, searching high and low for the suspect until they finally found him in his room reading a thick book. " FREEZE!" They shouted at him with all of their guns pointed at his direction.  
He looked at them blankly, not fully registering what was going on yet. " What?" The police officer who seemed to be in charge of the team put his gun away and stepped towards him, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Huey Freeman you're under arrest for physically and sexually assaulting your partner and possibly committing first degree murder." He said while putting the handcuffs on the shocked young man. "Wait what?"

_Now I know we said things_

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything and everything you say can or will be used against you."

"Hold on, hold on! Did you just say murder?"

" You may have an attorney present at the day of your trial, if you cannot afford it-"

"AYEE!" He shouted at the police officer and immediately the entire team took out their guns again, cocking them. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to lower your voice-"

"YO! I didn't kill anybody!"

_Did things_

" I'm pretty sure you did.." He said evenly. " Please step away from the window and walk out of the house."

" What da HELL is all these cops doing here at my house?" Granddad's angry voice could be heard from downstairs. He had probably woken up from his midday nap because of all the ruckus.

The minor distraction caused the police to turn their heads which was Huey's chance to escape. "Hey! The kid's getting away!" In a flash, he jumped skillfully from the wide open window, hands cuffed to the back. Now to the side of his big ass house, his peripheral vision picked up many blue and red flashes.

"Ambulance.." He whispered and took off to the direction of the Dubois' house.

_That we didn't mean_

There it was, that white and red van that was currently closing its doors, right in front of the residence. "Damn!" He took off after it, running at full speed but to no avail as the big monstrous vehicle came to life and sped away, with sirens wailing to the Woodcrest hospital.

Now he had another thing to worry about.

The cops hot on his tail, with their pistols brandished and with no hesitation to shoot him.

* * *

Huey Freeman looked at his watch. 12:34 AM. He had to move fast in order to accomplish his night mission.

Before he climbed out of the window, he gave one last struggle to try and take the tracking ankle bracelet that was fastened by the correctional facility - all in vain.

Since they had no real proof that he had actually murdered anyone, all they could pin on him was abuse against his girlfriend, which disturbingly enough did not earn him a spot in prison. "Agh!" He let out a small groan in frustration.

Already on the grassy land, he quickened his cautious strides until he passes the yellow thin line that marked his allowed parameter. He had fiddled with the bracelet enough to delay its automatic alarm until 10 minutes after crossing the boundary wire.

More than enough time to pay her a visit.

_And we fall back  
_

He needed to see her, and was necessary to.. fix the situation they were in. His feet were quick in the direction to a house he had visited so many times but ever since the incident now a month later, he hasn't even seen her face.

Of course he couldn't. A restraining order was put against him.

Finally when he arrived to the front door, he stepped back a bit and gave a powerful jump to the porch roof that was right below Jazmine's bedroom window. Taking almost a life time of martial arts made him capable of many things to be know impossible. This was one of them. He started tapping the glass lightly with his knuckles. "Jazmine.." He whispered quietly. No sound from the inside.

_Into the same patterns_

"Jazmine." He repeated with more force, rapping the maxi glass a bit louder. Still nothing. His eyes narrowed in slight irritation knowing fully well that she was the lightest sleeper in the world, and the rustle of a baby mouse could wake her. She was in there... and she knew he was right there. He sighed not having another better choice than to let himself in. Gripping on the frame, he pulled with all his might to find out in dismay that it was locked.

_Same routine_

The mulatto girl was under her covers in the bed, lying on her side where the curtain covered window was. She watched Huey's shadow intently, with the phone in her hand under the pillow in case she needed to dial 911 again. Suddenly his shadow disappeared. Almost like...

He was giving up. Her eyes shone in a hopefulness that has never been seen before. Her body rose to sit up straight in her bed to see if he was really gone.

Gone for good and leave her alone.

_But your temper's just as bad_

CRASH!

" AHHH!" She screamed , falling to the ground with a unceremonious thud in shock out of her bed. At her feet there was a large rock that was used to shatter her window. Her eyes widened twice their size as she noticed an ominous black figure climbing over the window frame once again.

_As mine is,  
__You're the same as me_

Breaking into her house. Like some type of criminal.

_But when it comes to love  
_

Oh wait a minute. He was one.

"GET OUT!" Jazmine shrieked, fear prominent in her voice. She fumbled for her cellphone, which in the commotion had gotten lost under her blankets and duvets, heart pounding so hard she swore she would need to call for the ambulance as well for having a heart attack. " I'm calling the police.." Her voice lowered ten octaves almost considered a whisper.

_You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back_

" No don't." Another male voice called out emerging from the dark shadows. "I'm only here to talk.. please." His pleading voice made her heart go soft.  
" NO NO! Leave me alone!" A lump in her throat formed as tears formed in her orbs. She still felt a burning hatred towards him. For what he did. Her fingers punched in three numbers without him noticing, and she jumped back so her bed was in front of her and put the phone to her ear.

" Please just listen to me!"

_It wasn't you  
Baby it was me_

Gut wrenching sobs were heard from across the rooms that made him want to kill himself. "Why in the hell should I listen to any word you say to me?" A shaky voice soon followed, composing a bit more control. " I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will die without you Jazmine!" His voice rose a bit in emotional distress.

_Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems_

" Fuck you! Die then you bastard!" He sighed, knowing that this was not going to be easy. " I'm sorry for ever laying a hand on you-" Then he heard a whisper.

_" Yes, this is Jazmine DuBois please come over quick.."_

" Oh hell no," In a flash, he was up in her face, grabbing her delicate form & slamming her into the wall- breaking her cellphone with eyes full of rage." You bitch! I'm trying to apologize and you give me this bullshit? Call the fucking cops on me?"

" What are you gonna do?" She screamed. " Hit me? You have done that countless times. Rape me? Check. KILL me?" He growled lowly and impulsively struck her hard across her face.

" I knew you didn't change.. your apologies are worthless." Jazmine whispered through the tears.

_Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano_

Finally Huey awoke, and stepped back. Jazmine sunk to the floor, head hung and crying. A wave of immense guilt struck him in waves. He came over her to say sorry and fix things but he beat her instead. " I-I... I didn't mean to hit you Jazmine.." His voice shook as well as his hands.

"I never meant to hit you. Never in my life did i think I would do this to you." His eyes started to blur with his own tears. " I love you."

A loud horrid cackle emitted from the mulatto's mouth. He opened his own mouth to say it again. " I'm so completely in love with you, Jazmine DuBois without I am nothing." He desperately pleaded.

"Fucking nice way of demonstrating it.."

"Jazmine if you just give another chance I'll prove to you that I will never ever lay a hand on you." He fell to his knees.

_All I know is  
I love you too much  
__To walk away though_

The mulatto girl picked herself up the floor and walked over to Huey. She looked at him with a face so full of loathing and hatred he could feel his soul die.

" You don't know on what grade you hurt me did you?"

_Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
_

"I know enough to know I acted like a stupid fucking idiot and I don't deserve you-"

_Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk_

A shrill scream of pure rage escaped her mouth as she suddenly attacked her ex-boyfriend with all of her pent up strength. All of her pain and tears. Everything she has suffered through because of him. It was enough to knock him quite harshly to the glass covered ground where he yelled in pain because of the brutal beating the surprisingly strong girl was giving him.

She punched him hard enough to make his nose flow blood like a river, and kicked him so hard in the nuts that it literally made him shriek of pure excruciating agony that he was blind from the pain. The other blows she received were numbed completely.

_Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball_

" I. DONT. LOVE. YOU!"

_Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist_

" YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY BEING! MY LIFE!" She screeched all the while beating him harder. Where she got the adrenaline to hit that hard, he would never know but he was powerless since he was still crying because of his destroyed testicles. He literally felt like he would be killed by nice girl Jazmine DuBois.

_At the dry wall  
Next time_

Finally after who knows what time he finally got her off him, pinning her to the ground. " JAZMINE CALM DA FUCK DOWN!" She started crying once again, but so loudly it sounded like someone was ripping her heart from her chest.

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry for doing this to you!"

" You idiot, it wasn't me you killed,,"

He looked to her with a 'What?' expression on his face. "What.. do you mean?"

_There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies_

She looked at him with wild eyes. With a final burst of strength, she kicked him in the face which sent him flying back and said the most horrifying thing that he had ever heard in his entire life.

"You _KILLED _your baby."

"W-what?"

He was quick to deny it. " You're a liar and a whore! I did not kill our-"

_I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back_

" I was pregnant... and you killed my child."

" That's not true.."

"Yes, it is." He took steps back until he was right next to the broken window. " Y-you're lying." Suddenly he wasn't so confident anymore.

" I am not. And you know I'm not. I know right this moment you feel it in your gut. You know that that was your baby. I was pregnant by your seed."

"No.."

Horror was clear in his expression." You're a murderer Huey Freeman. And i will not stop until you are incarcerated with a life sentence."

He just kept shaking his head, eyes wide.

" Or dead."

He looked at her. "I-I couldn't have killed our baby."

_I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

The loud sirens of police cars rang loud and clear and in a split second Huey jumped from the window trying to escape. She ran to the frame, looking below as his figure ran speedily across the street where cops were chasing him, armed with guns.

"SHOOT HIM!" She yelled with a strangled sorrowful voice from her window.

_I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire_

One, two three gunshots were heard through out the entire neighborhood and Huey staggered clearly being hit. Finally after making a few steps of disorientation, he fell to the asphalt. The girl was gone from her house already running at full speed towards his crumpled body. Blood was his avatar . It stained his face, his clothes, his arms and hands. The most prominent part was the thick red liquid oozing out of his chest.

Kinda how Jazmine felt at the moment. Like all of her soul was escaping from her heart. She gave a gasp at his face.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

He still wasn't dead. Eyes were halfway open just observing the girl kneeling at his side, face with a pitiful expression. Her cheeks were shiny and wet and her mouth was open. Saying things he couldn't understand.

'Unusual girl... She tells them to kill me and she regrets it..'

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
but that's alright because I love the way you lie._

Suddenly her voice was heard. "You have slapped me, pushed me... kicked me, thrown me around like if I was your bitch, you took my virginity by force.." He then started to realize.

He _raped_ her.

He beat her.

And he was a murderer.

"You have killed our baby." His eyes were starting to close slightly. He started to feel ever so sleepy.

_I love the way you lie._

"Everything that you have done, you deserved this fate right here. Lying on the street in a pool of your own blood, agonizing. Eye for an eye. Life for a life.."She said, sounding a bit more distant everytime.  
His eyes opened one last time to look at the girl in front of him.

" I'm sorry..."

" I'm sorry too." Her eyes were once again glassy with salty water.

" That after all of this, I still love you."

_I love the way you lie._

**END**

* * *

**soo... did you guys like the redo? I was inspired to try and improve it, so tell me if I actually did ^.^**


End file.
